


Falling in love

by Endlessgoodbyes



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessgoodbyes/pseuds/Endlessgoodbyes
Summary: Kayla Quinn Sister of Kellin Quinn (SWS) go on tour with her brother and fall in love, Secret is also revealed.When Kellin Quinn take his little sister Kayla Quinn (19) on tour with him. Not only does he find out about the little secret he also tries to get her to date no other than Andy Biersack. Would Kellin be able to help his little sister with her little secret and with Andy read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

_My name is Kayla Quinn, the sister of the one and only Kellin Quinn. Lead singer of Sleeping With Siren. You must think that just because I am related to Kellin means my life have meaning, or that I'm supposedly happy. Well, I'm not I haven't been happy for a while now. If you don't mind I would like to tell you some of the reason why my life has no particular reason to live. Well, it all begins with school, you see I was different than all the other kids, I didn't talk to anyone, I would always keep to myself. People thought of as an easy target, and of course, I was indeed. I would get beat up every day by guys and girls. You know the saying how "Guys ain't supposed to hit girls." Well, the guys didn't care. If you think that's not enough all the popular girl would call me names Like Whore, Slut, Emo, Cutter, and Bitch! Well, now that the school year is over I don't have anything to worry about, besides my Step-dad Jeff. Honestly, the only thing I am looking forward to this summer is that my brother Kellin said he was gonna take me on tour with him. I don't think he knows what Jeff does, or what I do, but I noticed something my whole life Jeff acts totally different when Kellin is around, I don't know why maybe Kellin is his favorite. Well, this was my introduction, I hope I didn't kill you with boredom._


	2. Chapter One

~~~~~Kayla's POV~~~~~~~~

"Kayla, are you almost ready?" Kellin asked standing beside me.

"Yeah, I am almost ready."

I pulled my box off from underneath the bed and threw it into the bag. Not even a second later Kellin grabbed the box.

"What's in the box?" Kellin asked.

I grabbed the box away from him and threw it back into the bag.

"It's nothing but a bunch of pictures." I lied partly the horn to the bus blew and kellin smiled and grabbed one of my bags and I grabbed the other and we headed out of the room only to be met by Jeff.

"Hey, Kayla you go ahead and go to the bus I will meet you there." Kellin said and I nodded. I wasn't in the mood to argue. Jeff was probably going to try and talk Kellin out of taking me.

~~~~~~Kellin's POV~~~~~~~

I couldn't talk to Jeff anymore the only person he cares about is himself. I couldn't take any more of him talking shit about Kayla so I walked out slamming the door shut behind me. I walked onto the bus to see Kayla sitting beside Justin on the couch.

"All right let get this bus moving!" I yelled.

I wasn't paying attention when the bus jerked forward sending me face first onto the floor and I could hear the guys and Kayla laughing at me.

"Haha it is so funny when it happens to someone else but when it happens to you and people laugh you would scream at them to stop." I said standing up and walking over to sit next to Kayla.

"So Kayla what are you looking forward to this tour?" I asked. 

I wanted to talk to her a little forward I brought up the fact that Black Veil Brides were going to be there with us. She had always had a thing for Andy like he is literally the password to her phone.

"Are you excited to see Pierce the veil again?" I asked.

"Hey, Kayla you know Black Veil Brides is going to be there too." Justin said.

The moment Justin said that it was like Kayla stopped breathing. I wave my hand in front of her getting not a single response from her.

"I am screaming on the inside." Kayla finally spoke.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were dead." I laughed.

The bus ride felt like it was going to go on forever but it was great getting to spend time with my little sister. I should have probably warned the others that Kayla and I like to play pranks on one other.

"I'm going to bed."

I looked at my watch and it was only nine o'clock why was she going to bed this early?

"It's only nine." I said.

"Well I am tired and I am ready to go to bed." 

"Too bad." Gabe yelled.

"Your bunk is right underneath mine." I said walking over and showing her where she would be sleeping at.

"Thanks." 

"Goodnight."

 ~~~~~Kayla's POV~~~~~~~~

I was really tired but I haven't been able to sleep all that well mostly because of Jeff. When I would try to go to sleep he would decide to do most of the shit he does. He would literally grab me out of the bed to some cleaning even if the house was spotless. I never told Kellin any of this because I didn't want him to worry about me.

I pulled out my headphones out of my bag and turned on my iPod and the first song that happened to pop up was SORRY. I started drifting off into a deep sleep maybe tomorrow will be a good day.


End file.
